


15D15P: PJO - Musical Chairs

by aimmyarrowshigh



Series: 15 Drabbles for 15pairings: PJO [1]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: 15D15P Challenge, Drabble, Multi, Polyamory, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-06-09
Updated: 2011-06-09
Packaged: 2017-12-12 17:46:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/814260
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aimmyarrowshigh/pseuds/aimmyarrowshigh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>15 for 15pairings Challenge: Percy Jackson & the Olympians.</p>
            </blockquote>





	15D15P: PJO - Musical Chairs

**Author's Note:**

> **Disclaimer** : I don't own anything. All characters, settings, and proprietary language are owned by the author of the work from which this is derived. 
> 
> ORIGINALLY POSTED [HERE](http://aimmyarrowshigh.livejournal.com/67194.html) on 9 June 2011.
> 
> * * *
> 
> ** 15pairings Challenge, Theme Set #002 **
> 
> **  
>  **  
> _001\. Musical Chairs_  
>   
> 

They were quirky and handsome and funny. They were, quite frankly, the Weasley twins – only real – and they bounded up to her and dubbed her one of their kin, with her hair, because even though they couldn’t have looked less like Weasleys, they appreciated a good joke.

Travis would swing her up onto his shoulders and gallop around the fields; Connor would pull at her ankles to dunk her under the waves on the beach.

But she wasn’t really their sister. 

So Travis folded her into his arms in dark corners, skin to skin; Connor drizzled kisses down her neck.


End file.
